The Chief's Daughter
by mira75
Summary: Bella didn't want to leave her friends when she was 12. Her father, the head of the regional mafia, convinced her it was for the best. Now she is starting college and guess who has moved in next door? Her life will never be the same. All characters that are recognizable are the property of Stephanie Meyers.
1. Chapter 1

All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

I bit my lip as I glanced out the window of my dorm. It was move in day at college and I was waiting for my roommate. I was surprised my father even let me have a roommate. He was very protective of me. My father was a mafia king called Chief. His real name was Charlie, but everyone knew if you called him that you would soon be at the bottom of the river. I had been raised on a very interesting lifestyle. I had learned self-defense, how to shoot a gun, and several languages at a young age. I couldn't take over the business because I was a female, but my father made sure I could take care of myself. I knew that come my 18th birthday my father would be arranging for me to marry one of his more accomplished members. Though I wasn't excited about an arranged marriage I understood this was the life I was born into. Besides the only boy I had ever been in love with I could never have. I gripped the piano charm on my bracelet. It was the only reminder of my friends from my childhood.

I heard movement out in the hallway. It looked like my roommate was here. I walked to the door to open it for her. "I've got it," I exclaimed.

A head with short spiky black hair stuck her head around the door. Her eyes locked with mine, and I had to fight not to collapse. She looked so much like her but there is no way she could be. After she had gotten around the door I stuck my hand out for her to shake. She was positively vibrating with energy.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen." She gripped my hand and shook it energetically, while I stared at her trying to remember to breathe. This was bad. I was never supposed to see them again. My father had said as much. He was not going to be happy. Inwardly I was ecstatic I had missed her so much, but now I would have to be careful not to expose my true identity. When she started staring at me I realized I had yet to reply. "Lizzie" I said the fake name feeling sour on my tongue. When my father and I had moved when I was 12 and changed our identities we had changed our names. My name had been Bella. I missed my old name.

"That's a pretty name. Is it a family name?" Alice asked.

"No, my parents just liked it."

Suddenly I heard a loud boom.

"Emmet stop being an idiot." A loud voice sounded in the hallway.

Alice brightened. "Those are my siblings. We all wanted to stay close together so we all went to the same college."

She didn't seem to notice that my face had significantly paled. Okay, breathe maybe he's not with them. He always said he wanted to go to college up north. He'd never go to college this far south.

"I'd love to meet them."

She grabbed my hand. "Well let's come on then."

Alice dragged me towards the door. When we reached the hallway, I saw two figures attempting to move a tv into the room right next door to mine. One was a huge guy. He had more muscles than I had ever seen. The other was the prettiest girl I had ever seen.

"Those are your siblings?" I asked pointing my hand.

Alice smiled "Yep." She began to wave to get their attention. "Guys come meet Lizzie."

They turned and began to walk over. I remembered them. Emmet and Rosalie. I had to fight not to tackled Emmet in a giant bear hug. It was so good to see them. Emmet and Rosalie stopped in front of us.

"My name is Lizzie." I said waving.

"My name is Emmet and this is Rosalie." Emmet said motioning to Rosalie.

"Where are you from?" Emmet asked. Rosalie appeared to be giving me the silent treatment.

"Dallas, Texas."

"You don't have an accent though." Emmet seemed very upset.

"Not everyone does." I said not telling him the real reason. That at a young age I was taught to disguise and fake accents in case I ever needed to.

Emmet's phone suddenly rang. He answered and talked to whoever was on the phone. We watched him in silence. When he hung up we looked at him in question.

"It's Edward he said he unpacked earlier and wants to know if we'll meet him for lunch." I started shaking my head.

"Sorry guys I really should finish unpacking."

Alice looked at me strangely. "Lizzie you're already unpacked. What else do you have to do?" she asked.

I picked at my jeans. I was famous for coming up with great lies but suddenly I could come up with nothing. "Let's go meet Edward." My dad was so not going to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked towards the dining hall. Alice's eyes kept darting towards me. I know she could tell something was up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes. College can just be overwhelming." I said searching for the most believable lie.

She smiled and grasped my hand. "We'll get through this together." I refused to cry. I was stronger than that, but I had missed them so much.

Suddenly, Emmet began waving. "Guys I see him." He pointed to a table on the far end of the cafeteria. I looked and oh my god. The years had been very kind to my dear friend. He was no longer my awkward adorable friend. He was lovely and I hated that he would never be mine. That he would never know what he was to me. We eventually stopped in front of Edward. He was reading a book. My loveable nerd.

"Hey Edward. We brought a friend." Edward looked up from his book and our eyes meet. I felt that zing that I always did when I locked eyes with Edward. He appeared confused as if I was familiar but he couldn't place me.

"My name is Lizzie, Lizzie Hale." I offered my hand. I was really being selfish I knew as soon as we touched I would feel sparks and I wasn't disappointed. He stared at his hand when I had removed mine. I knew he must be feeling extremely confused.

He finally seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts. "My name is Edward Cullen. How do you know these guys?"

"Alice is my roommate and Emmet is living next door to me. Where is your dorm?" I asked gesturing to Alice who was excitedly bouncing up and down on her toes.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I'm Emmet's roommate."

My knees almost gave out but I continued smiling. "That's good you'll be there in case your sister needs you." I quickly said.

He smiled. "I like to think so. It's nice to be close to family even when they are annoying as all get out." Alice glared at him.

Emmet's stomach suddenly growled.

"We should probably get our food." Rosalie said.

I nodded and we walked towards the food line. I tried to strike up conversation with Rosalie but she wouldn't have it. Finally, I gave up.

I quickly got a hamburger and fries and walked back to the table. When I reached the table I noticed that Alice had that look she always had when we were kids. That you're going to tell me everything look.

"What do you want to know Alice?" I asked.

She looked shocked. "How did you know I wanted something."

I quickly realized my flub it was just way too easy to act as I always did around them.

"No reason you just have a look about your face." I stated.

"Well" she huffed. "I do want to know something. I think since you are my roommate it is your duty to tell me every little secret so spill tell us about you."

"I'm not that interesting." I lied through my teeth.

"Tell me one thing please." She begged.

"My favorite color is green." I blurted out without thinking and then cursed myself. If I kept this up they would know who I was by the end of the day.

"Why green?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know why it's been my favorite color since childhood.

I could see her filing away this piece of information. I then saw HIM out of the corner of my eye. Dark brooding and dangerous is the only way to describe him and absolutely lethal. I tried to catch his eye but realized he was already watching me. I motioned for him to go into the hallway.

"Guys, I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

I speed walked towards the door. I noticed him following behind me. As soon as we were in the safety of the hallway I jammed him up against the locker.

"I see you're still vicious" He smirked.

"I see you're still an idiot" I countered.

"Really just let me talk. I promise there's a reason I am here."

I eased off of him. He smiled his thanks.

"Why are you here. I know you're obsessed with me but this has to stop." I put my hands on my hips.

"Little wolf I am not obsessed with you. Obsessed with your safety maybe but not with you." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fine then Jacob why are you here?" He looked at me as if it should be obvious. Then it dawned on me. I was so stupid to think my father wouldn't send someone to guard me. Though I was competent he was always overprotective.

"Your father just wants to make sure you are safe. Besides I'm enrolled as a student so at least I'll get to learn. Would you really deny me the chance to learn?" He knew he had me.

"Fine but stay a good distance away." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"On my word."

"I've got to get back now." I turned to leave.

Jacob grabbed my hand. "Not so fast little wolf. Are you planning on telling your father that the Cullens are here."

"It wasn't on the things for me to do today." I spat.

Jacob's eyes softened. "Bella" I glared. "Sorry Lizzie. It's a very bad idea to associate with them. You are putting them in a lot of danger."

"I can't exactly stay away from them can I? Alice is my roommate and Edward lives next door."

Jacob reached up to cup my chin. Normally I would have slapped him but I was feeling a little emotional today.

"Lizzie why don't I pretend to be your friend. That way I can help run interference with you and the Cullens."

I knew I had lost my mind because I found myself nodding to Jacob. "We're all going to hell" I muttered.

Jacob bit out a laugh and grabbed my hand. "Let's go meet your friends." He said pulling me back towards the cafeteria.

I perused my friends faces as they saw me approaching the table. Emmet and Rosalie were making out. It seemed some things never change. Alice had noticed us and seemed like she couldn't contain her excitement. Edward was grimacing and rubbing at his forehead.

"This is Jacob Black. He's a friend of the family." I said when we were finally in front of their table.

"Are you from Texas too?" Emmet asked finally paying attention to the conversation.

Jacob quickly glanced at me. "Yes."

"Are you together?" Rosalie asked bringing her cup to her lips. "We were all thinking it."

Jacob looked at me fondly. "No, no matter how many times I ask Lizzie still turns me down. I live for the day when she says yes."

I smirked. "I live for the day when he stops asking. Edward was still frantically rubbing at his forehead. I was beginning to worry about my dear friend. What was wrong with him?

"Edward are you okay?" I asked. Everyone's eyes turned to Edward.

"Yes, I'm fine just nervous about school." I was good at detecting lies so I knew that was a lie but I didn't want to push him on it.

Alice suddenly looked like she had a very good idea. "Lizzie let's go buy our textbooks." I knew I should tell her no, but I just couldn't. Jacob gave me a look. I pinched his side. I was trying to do the best I could. Jacob's phone rang. He looked down at it and mouthed chief. I nodded and he walked away to answer it. When he was done talking he motioned to me that he had to go. I nodded.

"Jacob's got some business to attend to. So, why don't we get going Alice." I said.

"All right, Edward you ready." She jumped out of her seat and began walking towards the door.

Edward and I stared at her bewildered.

"You do need books right Edward?"

"Yes, but only if it's okay for me to come along." Edward said not moving to go just yet. I could see the indecision in his eyes. Well I was just going to have to be really good at hiding my identity from them because I wasn't going to try to stay away from them anymore. What my father didn't know wouldn't hurt him. I smiled warmly at Edward.

"We would love for you to come along."


	3. Chapter 3

Edward, Alice, and I walked towards the bookstore. Uncomfortable silence stretched around us broken only by Alice's twittering comments. It didn't appear as if Edward was going to make the first move. I figured I would take pity on him.

"Where are you from?" I of course already knew where they were from, but I knew it was a safe topic.

Edward appeared relived that I had started a conversation. "We're from a small town called Forks, Washington. Our father is a doctor there."

I nodded along as if this was all new information to me.

"What classes are you taking?" he asked.

I squinted into the sun to collect my thoughts. "Intro to Lit, African American Studies, Shakespeare, PE, and" I grimaced "One Biology class I couldn't get out of."

"You don't like Biology?" He asked appearing to find that funny. I watched with amusement as his eyes crinkled.

"It's not that I don't like Biology. It's that I can't stand lab. I love learning the concepts" I defended myself.

He smiled. "Well maybe we'll be together. I also have to take Biology."

Alice had drifted ahead of us and now waved as she entered the bookstore. "I'll meet you guys in the checkout line" she called.

"Why don't we get your books first," I suggested. Edward nodded and led the way.

"What's your major?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going. It was so good to hear his voice after so many years. I really was a glutton for punishment.

He tugged at his hair. I smiled fondly so he had kept some of his old habits. "I'm thinking of studying medicine with a minor in music." He looked down at his shoes.

I placed my hand on his shoulder ignoring the sparks. "That sounds like a good idea," I said meeting his unsure eyes.

He suddenly looked frustrated. "I just wish I could find a passion for someone or something in my life. It's so frustrating."

"You will. I'm one of the lucky or unlucky ones. It's been decided since birth what I would be."

He looked at me strangely. I realized during our conversation we had managed to get all of Edward's books. Now it was time to get mine. I reached down and gripped Edward's hand pulling him in the direction we needed to go.

"We're lucky and all my books are in this row," I said motioning at the bookshelves.

Edward picked up a book and perused its back while I looked for my class books. That was when I felt it. The hair tingle on the back of my spine that meant that someone was watching me.

"I've got to go get a book from upstairs. I'll be right back," I said. Edward nodded his approval, and I walked towards the second floor. I felt the back of my pants relieved to feel that my throwing knives were still there. My father didn't want me to wear a gun constantly, but he did insist I always carry my knives. When I had reached the second floor I felt him behind me.

"It isn't very polite to threaten a girl on her first day of school." I said turning around.

"Lizzie when have we ever been known to be polite," James Volturi stared at me sharpening his fingernails on his knife.

I gave him an exasperated look. "We're really going to fight in my university's bookstore."

"Princess you either go with me or fight me. It is your decision."

I grabbed my knives from the back of my shirt and readied for a fight. James smiled his eyes lighting up with malice. "I do so love it when the wolf has claws."

I ran at James and swiped at his left leg. He avoided me, but I was able to nick him on his right hand. James was vicious though. I knew I needed to make some stronger blows if I was going to get him to leave me alone. I uppercut James and then stabbed my knife into his right leg. James grimaced in agony.

"Nice job princess you have improved. You won't be able to avoid us forever. Besides we're so similar. Why can't we be friends" James said squirming under the knife.

"I'm going to go downstairs and leave you to figure out how to get out of this knife." I put my knife under his chin. "I don't want the words similar to ever leave your lips again. My family and your family are miles apart."

I turned my back on James and began to walk down the steps. My steps halted as I heard James call out a goodbye. I quickly recovered though and continued down the steps. I found Edward looking at another novel.

"Let's get out of here." I said.

Edward turned his attention to me. "Don't you need to finish getting your books?"

I shook my head. "I've gotten the majority of what I need. I really just want to get out of here."

He seemed to sense I was upset. "Sure, let's go get Alice."

We found Alice waiting for us in line. She flitted about checking my body. "I thought. I was so worried." I wondered what she had seen. I remembered when we were little Alice had always seemed to have a sixth sense.

"I'm fine Ali," I said and reached for their hands. "Let's go back to our dorms. Besides we have to make sure Emmet hasn't eaten the whole campus."

Edward laughed and walked along as I pulled him and Alice towards the door.

As we walked back towards the dorm, I was constantly on my guard waiting for something to go wrong. I hadn't been this tense in a long time. For the first time, I was worried not about protecting myself but protecting someone else. I would die if something happened to Edward or Alice. I breathed a sigh of relief when we saw the dorm doors. That is until I saw who was waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob was lounging against the door frame, and he looked pissed. I walked towards him, not shrinking from his gaze. He wouldn't rip into me with Edward and Alice nearby. Edward and Alice seemed to finally notice Jacob. Alice looked confused, but Edward was shooting Jacob a death glare. I squeezed his hand.

"Hi, Jacob" I said, when we finally reached the door.

He intensified his glare. In that moment, I understood why he was one of my father's top men. He was truly terrifying.

"We're going to go up to my room to drop off my books. Your welcome to join us."

I knew he would anyways.

We began walking towards the elevator. The black cloud that was Jacob followed us. When we finally reached our hall, I saw Emmet poking his head out of his door.

"Hey guys. How was the bookstore? You meet any hot chicks, Edward?" Emmet asked.

He seemed to be oblivious to the tension in the room.

Edward pulled his hair with his fingers and looked down at the floor.

"No Emmet, normal people are capable of going to the bookstore without flirting with every girl there," he replied.

Emmet winked. "Yes, but those people don't have as much fun."

Rosalie swatted him in the back of the head. "You have a girlfriend, you idiot."

"Sorry, Rosey," Emmet said.

I found myself frowning. I was sad that I was never going to have that. I knew the likelihood of my arranged marriage being happy, and it wasn't very high.

Alice squeezed my hand. "You okay?" she asked.

I nodded.

Alice suddenly looked like she had an idea. "I know you guys. Let's have a move in party."

"Alice…." I wavered. I wanted to make Alice happy, and I would do anything to avoid talking to Jacob. Parties and I didn't mix very well though.

She gave me her puppy dog eyes she had always used when we were younger.

"Please, please, please. We can invite everyone on the hall. We start classes tomorrow, and this is our last night of freedom," she begged.

I gave in nodding. "Only 20 people though Ali. That's all our room can handle," I bargained.

She squealed, "Yes, yes, thank you."

She began planning, mumbling to herself.

"You've really unleashed the monster now," Edward said smiling.

"I know, but at least it's a cute monster," I replied.

His face suddenly grew serious. "Thank you for being so welcoming though. We appreciate it."

I tugged him closer relishing in the close proximity.

"Edward, you and your family are precious. I am the lucky one," I replied staring into his green eyes as they gave me a look I had never seen before.

"Lizzie," Jacob suddenly butt in grabbing my arm, "I need to talk to you."

Edward didn't appear to want to leave me alone with him, I didn't really want it either. I knew I needed to get this over with though.

"I'll be okay," I reassured Edward.

He reluctantly let me go, and I headed towards my bedroom. Jacob followed behind me. When we were safely in my room with the door closed, I turned to face him. I placed my hands on my hips.

"Okay Jacob let's talk," I said bracing myself for the storm.

His eyes grew dark and his lips thinned. "Let's talk. Let's talk. Fine let's talk. Let's talk about the fact that you are supposed to be staying away from the Cullens. What happened to that plan," Jacob spat, moving towards me.

"I tried Jacob, but I love them. They are a part of me, and I can't stay away," I paused, "I promise. They'll never know who I am though. I'll always keep that a secret," I cursed as I realized I had begun to cry. I didn't cry. Tears were a weakness your enemy could use.

Jacob's eyes softened, sensing how hard this was for me. He placed his hands on my arms. "Little wolf, what are you going to do about him? You can't be with him."

I looked up at Jacob through my glistening eyes. "I'll just have to settle for being his friend. Please don't tell Charlie though. He'll make us move again."

"I promise I won't tell, but you've got to be really careful. If they find out your identity then they will be in great danger. I'll help in any way that I can," Jacob said smiling at me, and I knew I had an ally.

This double life was not going to be easy, but if it meant that I got to keep the Cullens, it would be worth it.

"I did hear there was a party. Am I invited?" Jacob asked tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. My first urge was to slap him, but I needed to play nice.

"Of course, your invited," I said walking towards the door, "Let's go see if Ali needs helping planning this party."

Jacob began laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked perplexed about what could be funny in this situation.

He doubled over. "Do you remember the last party you went to?"

I paled. "The one where I managed to bring down the chandelier and kill a poodle. Yes, I remember that," I said grimacing.

That had been one of the worst parties I had ever intended. Father had to do a lot of sweet talking for the owner not to press charges.

"Let's hope this party is not as eventful," Jacob said reaching my side.

"Yes, let's hope," I agreed pushing the door open into mad chaos.

"I don't want pineapple pizza. No one eats pineapple pizza," Alice yelled at Emmet.

She had managed to corner him. He looked pleadingly at me.

"Actually, Ali a lot of people eat pineapple pizza," I said hoping to defuse the situation.

Alice shot me a death glare. "I just want this party to be special," she whined.

I went up next to her and grabbed her hand. "Ali, it will be special. It will be awesome. I don't know you very well, but I know any party that you throw couldn't help but be amazing," I said.

She smiled and paused. Finally, she said, "Okay Emmet you can have pineapple pizza."

I did a dance mentally for averting that crisis. I looked at Edward and saw he was smiling at me. I walked over to him.

"You're really good with at managing situations," Edward said reaching for my hand.

"I've been in a lot of super stressful situations before," I replied before cursing myself for giving to much away.

Edward looked like he had questions. It then seemed as if he had decided something. He put his finger under my chin and tilted my face upwards.

He said, "I get that you have your secrets Lizzie. That's okay. My family and I have our secrets too."

I wanted to laugh at the poor boy. What secrets could they possibly have. The secret that Edward was ticklish on his left foot or the fact that for some strange reason he liked the color brown. No, I knew all of their secrets. I simply nodded and let the poor innocent boy keep his beliefs.

I looked at Jacob out of the corner of my eye. He was signaling to his phone and mouthing chief. I guess it was going to be time to talk to my father sooner than I thought.

"I have to take a phone call," I told Edward.

He nodded and I walked over to Jacob.

"What did you tell him?" I spat on the defense.

"Woah, I'm on your side. He simply wants to see how you're doing," Jacob assured me handing me the phone.

I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hi dad," I said quietly.

The phone was silent for a second and then his booming voice came through.

"Why are you so timid today. Do you not like it there? Do I need to have a little talk with someone? Is your roommate mean?" he thundered through the phone.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. The roommate is nice," I assured him.

I didn't want to give him a fake roommate name because if he checked he would know I was lying. My best hope lay in him being too busy to ever check records.

"That's good. Now I expect you home for family dinner Sunday. The whole gang will be there," he said his voice stern.

"I will dad," I promised. I knew I didn't have much of an option anyways.

"Good," he grunted. "Go have fun, but not too much fun. Make sure you stay close to Jacob, love you."

I said my goodbye and hung up the phone. I was startled because I noticed the hallway was now empty. I walked towards the door and realized they had all gone inside and now they had guests. The party must have started. I joined Alice and a group of people I had never seen.

"Hey baby," a blonde boy with baby blue eyes said.

"Hello," I replied curtly.

"Guys, this is Lizzie. She's my roommate," Alice said giving introductions.

I suddenly felt someone take my hand. I panicked but then I realized it was Edward. I nodded my greeting. Everyone was still staring at me.

"What's your major?" the same blue-eyed kid asked.

"English," I replied staring him down.

He needed to know that I was not going to be one of his girls. He finally looked away, and I looked at Edward to see he had also been glaring at the boy.

"You want to get some punch?" Edward asked.

"I'd love to," I agreed eagerly.

We walked towards the punch table. There were two people already at the punch table drinking their punch. I nodded my greeting.

"Hi, we are Lizzie and Edward," Edward said being the polite one and greeting them.

The male motioned between himself and the girl.

"My name is Ben and this is Angela," Ben said.

"We are freshman," Angela said blushing.

"We are freshman as well," I said shaking their hands.

Angela glanced between our hands.

"Are you two together?" she asked.

"No, we are not," I stammered.

She looked confused.  
"You two just seem so comfortable with each other. That is why I thought that," she explained.

Edward appeared to be having a fit. Tugging mercilessly on his hair and plucking at his collar.

"No, Edward is just a great guy. That's why we're so comfortable around each other," I said trying to save the situation.

Angela still didn't look like she believed us, but she nodded.

"What's your major, Ben?" I asked trying to divert the conversation.

Edward was still tugging at his hair.

"I'm a computer science major," Ben said.

I could barely pay attention though. I was watching Edward pull at that gorgeous hair. Finally, I had had enough. I moved in front of him and grabbed both of his hands.

"You can have your hands back when you stop pulling at that gorgeous mane of yours," I explained.

Everyone stared. I don't think they had ever been in a situation like this before. Of course, I had been in lots of situations and had never been in one like this before. I nodded that they should continue on.

"I'm an art major," Angela finally said.

"That's excellent. I'm decent at drawing, but I would love to be really good at it," I said grateful that she had continued the conversation.

"Are you two together?" I asked Ben and Angela.

Angela blushed.

"We got together senior year of high school. We knew we wanted to go to college together so we applied where we could both get in," Angela replied.

"I'm happy for you. That's really special," Edward seemed to have found his voice.

He was still just staring at me though, but now it almost seemed with longing, surely not though. He seemed to have calmed down enough though that I could let go of his hands. I released them. He refused to let go of one of my hands though. Oh well, I would let the man have what he wanted for now.

"Well, we are going to go join the dance party. We'll see you guys later," Angela said.

I realized that a dance party had indeed formed in the middle of the room. Emmet was tearing it up and busting out some of his moves. I was about to comment on it when Edward began to try to speak.

"Do you want to go to my room? It's not as noisy," he paused, "Unless this is your scene."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Edward, I would love to get of here," I eagerly replied.

He smiled and it light up his whole entire face. God, this man was beautiful. He began tugging me towards the door.

"Don't we need to let them know where we're going?" I asked.

"No, it's Alice. She'll figure it out," he replied.

I nodded and we finished walking to his room. He opened the door, and I glanced around.

"This is my side of the room," he said pointing to the right side.

It was the side I would have guessed. There were rows and rows of music and a small keyboard piano. I smiled to show my appreciation. He reached for his hair to tug, but I caught his hand.  
"It's beautiful Edward. I have to say though that I like your side more than Emmet's," I said.

Edward sat on the bed and patted beside himself. Once I had sat down he began to talk.

"Okay, I know some things are out of the question, but can you tell me some of the things about you that I am allowed to know? I just want to get to know you," he implored.

This was dangerous. I was walking a supremely thin line here. Looking into his vibrant happy green eyes, I couldn't let him down.

"I love Italian food. I don't know my mother. I love to sing, and I love to read," I quickly said.

I wasn't great at this get to know you stuff. We didn't exactly have bonfire circles in mafia camp.

Edward pointed at himself.

"My turn, my favorite color is brown. I play piano, and I play guitar," Edward said looking nervously at me.

I was curious why his favorite color was still brown.

"Brown is an interesting color to have as your favorite color," I stated imploring him to explain.

He looked torn as if it was this huge secret he was holding in.

"There was a girl," he paused, "God she was beautiful. We were best friends. I was in love with her. It was the color of her eyes," he finally revealed.

"What happened to her?" I asked trying not to show my inner conflict.  
Edward had been in love with me. I knew he couldn't still be in love with me, but it was amazing that he had been in love with me. I wished I could tell him the truth.

"She and her family moved away. I tried to call her, but the phone always said the line was disconnected," he said hanging his head, "I don't know why she decided to forget about me."

I grasped his hands. "She could never forget about you. You are a wonderful person. I'm sure there was a reason," I said staring into his eyes.

I needed him to believe me. I never wanted him to believe he wasn't good enough. It was I that was never good enough. Me with my stupid mafia blood.

"I think you and her would have been good friends," he said.

Inwardly, I snorted. What world did I now exist in that my life had come to this?

I nodded in thanks. Gathering my thoughts, I got off the bed and walked towards the piano.

"Will you play me something?" I asked.

I knew when we were younger, he was always very private about who he played for, so I doubted he would play for me. He nodded though and sat down in front of the piano and started to play. My legs almost gave out when I recognized the strains of Claire de Lune. He still knew that song. It had been my favorite song growing up, and I would always beg him to play it for me. He paused his playing.

"I want to play you something I wrote her. I think you'll appreciate it," he said and began to play.

I knew as soon as he was on his third note that he was playing my lullaby. I couldn't take it. I ran out of the room and down the hall looking for a safe place to collapse. I finally found the ladies common bathroom and hid in a stall. When I knew I was safe, I let all my emotions out. I let out all the pain, all the anguish, and all the love. I curled in the fetal position around the toilet.

"Lizzie," a soft voice called.

I recognized Alice's voice.

"Lizzie, let me in," she said.

I opened the door and walked out to her. She was standing there with a box of tissues.

"Do you want to tell me why you were crying?" she asked handing me a tissue.

I shook my head taking one of the tissues. I blew my nose.

"Alice, I can't tell you. I want to tell you, but I can't," I cried.

Alice placed her hands on my arms and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, I already know," she said calmly.

I felt the ground closing in on me and I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

When I finally came to, I was aware of a dull throbbing behind my ear. I could hear Alice flitting around in a panic, muttering to herself. I didn't know how I was going to explain myself to her or what she knew, but I guessed it was time to face the music. I pried my eyes open.

"You're alive," Alice gasped.

"Yes, I'm alive," I said grudgingly.

She looked like she wanted to check me for injuries but was restraining herself.

"I'm fine, Alice," I promised trying to reassure her.

I stood up slowly careful not to rush myself. When she saw me standing on my feet she seemed to relax.

"I was so worried, Bella," Alice said.

I gave her a serious look. "That's not important Alice. Are you going to tell anybody about my family being the mafia?"

Her eyes got large. "The mafia," she squealed. "I knew you were Bella, and that your family was involved in something dangerous but I didn't think it was the mafia."

She tapped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms. I knew she was demanding an explanation.

I sighed. I should have known that I couldn't keep any secrets from Alice.

"My father is the Chief. Have you heard of him?" I asked.

She looked like she was thinking. "You mean the guy that runs the mafia of the south east? I've heard of him," She paused, "I can't believe that's Charlie though he was always so nice to me."

I laughed. "Well, he had a soft spot for you and the rest of your family. He didn't really like Edward though. I never knew why not. Trust me though he can be very terrifying when he wants to be," I replied.

She appeared as if she believed me. Suddenly, she embraced me.

"Gods Bella, we missed you so much," she exclaimed.

I hugged her back. I had missed my second family greatly. I needed to warn her though about the potential danger she was now in.

"Alice, I love you, and I'm glad you know. Knowing though has put you in danger," I explained.

She put her hands on her hips. "Bella, I can take care of myself. I want to see anybody try to take me on," she replied.

I laughed. Alice was hardly menacing, unless she was trying to dress you up. Then she could be terrifying.

"We should probably get back to the party though. Edward is probably panicking," Alice said.

I paled. "God Alice, he's going to think I'm crazy. I ran out with no reason," I fretted.

Alice smiled and reached out to touch my arm. "Bella, that boy will always and forever be in love with you. There is nothing you could do that would change his mind," Alice said.  
I scoffed. "He doesn't know it's me. Besides I've changed a lot over the years."

Alice looked at me tenderly. "His soul knows it's you even if his mind doesn't," she paused, "Besides, you haven't changed that much."

I wanted to contradict her, but I let it slide. She was crazy if she thought Edward could love the cold-blooded killer I had become.

"Let's go," she said and begin walking towards the entrance of the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and washed my face. Then I followed her back towards the party.

The party seemed like it had really gotten wild since I had left. There were people standing on top of desks and coffee tables. The music was extremely loud.

"I'm going to go find Edward," I told Alice.

She nodded. I walked back towards Edward's room. His door was shut. I knocked hesitantly. I had faced death, but I didn't think I had ever been this nervous.

Edward answered the door. He looked frazzled. He was missing a button on the top of his shirt and his hair was a mess. He stared at me.

"I'm sorry," I exclaimed.

He moved aside and motioned for me to come in. He sat on his bed and I sat beside him.

"I'm sorry I upset you," he said looking earnestly at me.

"It wasn't your fault," I explained.

I grabbed his right hand and traced his palm. He shuddered. "There was once a song, a very special song, that someone wrote for me. It sounded a lot like your song," I lied.

Edward looked like he was thinking. "What happened to the person who wrote the song?" he asked.

I stared off in silence. Edward must have gotten that it wasn't anything good. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

"The song was pretty though," I said trying to recover.

He smiled. "Thanks, she was worth it."

I was not worthy of this man's love, even in the past tense. I was ruthless and he was good.

We sat in silence. I jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Edward said quickly jumping off the bed. He opened the door to reveal Alice. She waved and bounced on her toes.

"Hi guys, I just came to get Lizzie. The party is over, and I wanted to know if she wanted to come back to our room," Alice said.

I jumped off the bed. "Thanks Alice."

I walked towards the door and stopped in front of Edward. I stood awkwardly unaware of how I should say goodbye. A handshake? A hug? Edward decided for me. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I fit perfectly in his arms nestled underneath his neck. I felt him inhale.

"Night Lizzie," he said releasing me.

"Night Edward," I replied.

Then I followed Alice out of the door. We walked back into our room. Alice flounced onto her bed.

"What a day," she said laying on her bed.

"What a day," I agreed.

"So, what's the deal with you and Jacob?" Alice asked.

I groaned. "Don't remind me. My father is overprotective so he sent Jacob to pretend to be a student and guard me. I'm sure he's going to be in most of my class tomorrow."

She looked at me curiously. "Do you like him?" she asked.

I snorted. "No, he's annoying," I shrugged, "He's a good guy and he's always been faithful to the family. I just don't see him that way."

She looked at me knowingly. "I bet he wants a relationship though."

I nodded. "He has this idea that we would be the perfect power couple. Of course, Charlie is in love with the idea," I said.

She wrapped her blanket around herself. "Do you still love Edward?" she asked.

I wondered if I should lie. I figured it was Alice though and she probably knew anyway.

"I'll always love Edward, but I can't be with him. I'll marry a man my father picks. It's the way of the mafia world," I replied.

Alice looked like she had a plan, and I had a bad feeling about it. I hope she didn't cause trouble. The last thing she needed to do was to get mixed up in my world. Before I could say anything though, she rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Bella," she said.

"Goodnight Alice," I replied.

I set my alarm to wake me up for six in the morning and then laid on my side. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

My alarm clock went off blazing in the morning and I groaned.

"Why are you getting up this early?" Alice complained.

"Go back to bed, Alice," I said and started to get ready.

Part of my routine was a morning run. It was how I stayed in shape. I liked it too because it helped me clear my mind and think. I changed into leggings and a t-shirt and walked out the door. I was waiting by the elevator when a blurry-eyed Edward approached. He seemed surprised to see me.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," I replied.

He looked confused. "What are you doing up this early?" he asked.

I gestured to my outfit. "I'm going running," I explained.

He appeared to be waking up. "Can I maybe join you the next time you run?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course, Edward. I'm at the elevator at 6:30 every morning. Just meet me here," I said.

The elevator dinged, and we got on.

"Where are you headed?" I asked.

"Breakfast," he replied as his stomach growled.

I nodded. I had grabbed a protein bar, and I would eat that as soon as I was outside. The elevator announced that it was on the first floor, and we got off. I watched a half-asleep Edward wander in the direction of the dining hall. I unwrapped my protein bar and was about to bite into it when I felt the hairs on my neck tingle. Suddenly arms wrapped around me. I reacted. I flipped the person that was holding me on their back and then pressed my foot against them. I then looked at who had surprised me.

"Really, Jasper," I exclaimed.

He looked at me with humor in his eyes. "Sorry kitten. It's just so much fun to surprise you. You've gotten rusty though. It shouldn't have taken you that long to flip me."

"I have not gotten rusty," I yelled. "What are you doing here?"

He glanced off to the side. "Charlie called in the big guns. There's been an increased number of attacks from the Volturi, and he wants to make sure you're safe," he said.

I fumed. I could take care of myself. First my father sends Jacob and now Jasper. Plus, how was I going to hide the Cullens from Jasper. He would surely report back to Charlie. Jasper saw my panicked face.

"I already know about the Cullens, kitten," he drawled.

My face went white.

"I'm not going to tell," he paused, "I am going to tell you it's a bad idea though."

I let out a breath. "I know it's a bad idea. I couldn't seem to keep them out of my life though, and I love them."

Jasper looked contemplative. "I know. I've been observing you. They seem quite taken with you. Alice seems to certainly be a force of nature," he said almost fondly.

I glared at him. "No! Jasper you are not to interact with the Cullens," I demanded.

He looked at me pityingly. "We both know you can't stop me," he said.

It was true. Where I was competent, Jasper was a killing machine. He was even above Jacob.

"Please Jasper," I begged.

He appeared to be considering my request. "I want to talk to them, but I'll play nice. No killing," he promised.

I knew that was going to be the best that I was going to get. It looked the Cullens were going to be friends with many mafia members. He looked over my attire.

"Oh yes, the morning run. Mind if I join you?" he asked.

I looked him over. In his cowboy boots and blue jeans, it didn't appear that he could run at all, but this was Jasper.

"Sure," I said.

"At your pace," he said motioning for me to begin.

I turned my Fitbit on and began to jog. Jasper began to jog alongside me. We headed towards the path that ran down the certain of campus.

We had been jogging five minutes when Jasper began to speak.

"So, is Edward the one that've you've been hung up on all these years?" he asked.

I glared at him. "That is none of your business," I said.

He stared ahead at the path but his voice was serious. "You know anything to do with you concerns all the members of the Chief's mafia," he said.

He was right, but I wasn't going to admit my feelings about Edward.

"I'm not going to start a relationship with Edward. I promise," I said.

Jasper smiled. "That's good to hear."

We had crossed half of campus by now, and if I was going to make it back in time for my first class we needed to turn around. I stopped and began jogging in the opposite direction. We jogged in silence and soon we were walking towards the dorm. I tried to open the door for Jasper, but he beat me to it saying something about being a gentleman. We were waiting for the elevator when Edward walked in. This cannot end well I thought.

Edward hadn't appeared to notice Jasper yet. He smiled at me.  
"How was your run?" he asked.

"It was fine," I said.  
"Yes, it was fine," Jasper echoed.

I glared at Jasper. Edward suddenly seemed to realize that I knew Jasper. He then started to glare.

"Jasper's an old family friend," I explained.

Jasper swung his arm around my shoulders. "We go way back."

Edward's glare got fiercer. I was thankful that then the elevator arrived. Then I realized that we would just be trapped in a smaller space. This couldn't possibly get worse. Apparently, it could because then Alice walked through the doors. I wanted someone to kill me now.

"Hi," she said. Her eyes got big as she took in Jasper.

I could see the wheels spinning in her head. I knew from the look of Jasper she could probably tell he was a mafia friend. From the way, her eyes light up though it didn't appear she cared. I could see equal interest in Jasper's face. This was not going to go well.

"Let's get on the elevator," Edward suggested.

He had grabbed the elevator and was keeping it propped open.

Everyone thanked Edward and we climbed on the elevator. I was squished in between Alice and Jasper. She kept stealing glances at Jasper. I could feel the nervous energy coming off of her. I breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator doors opened. We all got off the elevator. Alice and I headed towards our room.

"I'm going to go grab something from my room and then I'll be right back to walk with you to class," Jasper said.

I wondered how it was possible that so many people I knew were rooming on the same hall.

Alice and I walked into our room. I could feel her about to burst.

"Okay Alice, ask away," I said.

The avalanche began.

"How do you know him? Is he a mafia member? He's cute? Did you ever date him?" she took a breath.

Before she could begin again I spoke up. "Yes, he's a mafia member. Some people do think he's attractive. No, I've never dated him and you shouldn't either. He's a part of my world not yours," I said.

She appeared as if she wanted to argue, but she let it go.

"Let's get ready for class," I suggested.

We were grabbing our stuff when someone knocked on our door. What know I thought. I walked towards the door dreading what I would find. Were the Denali sisters going to bother me next. I opened the door and came face to face with a grinning Emmet.

"They're fighting," he said.

"Who's fighting?" I asked.

"Edward and Jasper," I replied.

Sure, enough they were in the middle of the hallway facing off. The strange thing was Edward appeared to be reasonably holding his own. Maybe he did have some secrets I didn't know about.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran forward to try to break them up. I grabbed Jasper by his arm and pulled him away from Edward.

"Stop that," I shouted at Jasper.

"He started it," Jasper went to rush towards him again but I held his arms behind him.

I stared astonished at Edward, "Why are you attacking Jasper?" I asked.

He looked heatedly at Jasper, "Some things are worth fighting for," he said.

I didn't know what that meant. I stared at them as they appeared to be having a non-verbal showdown. Both of them were staring each other down.

Finally, I said, "Okay, I don't care who started it, but we don't have time for this. We need to get to class."

The boys seemed to come to some silent agreement or maybe one of them won because they stopped glaring and turned towards me.

"Let's get to class," Edward said.

He reached out his hand towards me, and I took it. Jasper came to stand on my other side. Then we all headed towards the elevator. While we waited for the elevator an awkward silence descended on the group. Finally, I couldn't stand the tension any longer. I turned to Edward.

"What's your first class?" I asked.

He pulled a sheet of paper out of his pants and stared at it. "Biology," he said, "Aren't you in that class too?"

I pulled out my schedule and sure enough I also had Biology first thing in the morning. I wondered if my guard dogs were also in my class.

The elevator dinged. It had arrived and we got on it. It was a tight fit with so many bodies, but we made it work. Of course, I was squished between Edward and Jasper. I ran out of the elevator when we reached the bottom pulling Edward with me.

"I'll see you guys, later. Rosalie and I have PE," Emmet said pulling Rosalie along.

We waved as they headed towards their class.

"What's your first class, Alice?" I asked.

She bounced on her toes. "I've got sculpture," she said.

I turned to Jasper, "I'm assuming you're coming with us."

He grinned at me. "You assume right, kitten. Lead the way." He motioned with his hand.

Edward clenched his right hand when he called me kitten.

"Breathe," I whispered in Edward's ear and he slowly unclenched his fist.

He gave a tense smile. "Let's get going," Edward said and began walking towards the classroom.

I followed along beside him. Jasper was walking behind us. I knew he had chosen to follow us so he could better protect our back. He was counting on me to spot any danger that was coming at us from the front. My protector. I might have two protectors though because what I had witnessed showed that Edward was also quite clearly skilled in fighting. Who had taught him and why had he learned?

"We're here," Edward announced stopping in front of a blue door.

He held it open for me, and I walked through. Once I was inside I saw doors upon doors. Did all of these doors lead to classrooms?

"Some of them are labs," Jasper answered.

Working in the field together had taught him how to read me.

"We're in room 220," Edward said and we walked towards the right.

Suddenly a whirl of blonde rammed into me. I glanced at the body at my feet. It was a girl, who I thought to be about my age. She was blonde with blue eyes and currently glaring at me.

"Are you going to apologize?" she asked.

I continued to stare at her befuddled. What had I done wrong? Finally, she huffed and picked herself up off the floor. When she got to her feet she appeared to notice the rest of my company. If her smile was anything to go by she liked what she saw. She licked her lips and batted her eyes.

"My name's Jessica," she said.

Edward and Jasper nodded politely, but they didn't appear as if they wanted to talk to her. I was going to attempt to rescue them.

"We've really got to go. We've got class in five minutes," I said and began walking towards the door to 220.

Her face brightened. "What class is it?" she asked.

I grimaced. I really didn't want her to know. "Intro to Biology," finally Edward answered not wanting to be impolite.

She looked immensely happy to hear that.

"I'm in that class too," she said. "I'll walk with you."  
She followed along with us. She continuously tried to grab Edward's hand, but he kept avoiding her. I tried to stifle my giggles. If it wasn't so desperately funny I would be furious. When we had reached the classroom a stout man who was balding handed us all a slip of paper. I looked down at it and it was our syllabus.

"Where are we supposed to sit?" I asked Edward.

The teacher must have overheard us though because he replied, "Your names are printed on your seat. Please find them. Do not attempt to sit somewhere you are not assigned and I will know," he droned on.

I began searching for my seat. I found it in the front row of the classroom. Edward smiled and pointed at the seat next to mine.

"This one is mine," he said.

I smiled at him, and we both sat down. I saw that Jasper had been assigned to the seat directly behind me. Was that my father's doings? He was such a worrywart. Meanwhile, Jessica was huffing up a storm. She had been assigned to the back of the classroom and appeared to be having a fit about it. After, the teacher explained for the third time that he would not be moving anyone she sat quietly and pouted. The teacher moved in front of his desk and began to speak.

"Class, welcome to Biology. I will be your teacher, Mr. Borron," he said.

He looked competent, but a little boring. I hoped I was wrong.

"Today we are going to have a little icebreaker. We're going to go around the room and say our name, major, and an interesting fact. You start," he said pointing at Edward.

The whole class stared at him. He traced the wood of the desk with his finger while he thought of his answer. I noticed his right hand going to tug at his hair so I grabbed it and pulled it under the desk.

Finally, he opened his mouth to speak and his voice came out strong. "My name is Edward Cullen. My major is Biology and I speak Italian."

That was definitely interesting. I had no idea that Edward knew Italian or why he would bother to learn. He was definitely proving to be a much more interesting puzzle than I originally thought. It was now my turn though.

"My name is Lizzie. My major is English," I racked my brain for an interesting fact, "I know how to cook," I finally said deciding that it was probably a safe fact to share.

I breathed easier when the attention moved off of me onto the students sitting on the far right. I looked at Edward and he shot me a smile. I realized I was still holding his hand so I went to pull my hand away. He refused to let me release his hand though. He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "I just hate talking about myself. I'm not very interesting," I said.

He shook his head, "I think you're very interesting," he said.

I snorted and then blushed. He lifted his hand and traced the blush on my cheek.

"You happen to be a very interesting person to me even if you can't see it,"

"Thanks," I whispered the blush deepening.

I realized while we had been talking the rest of the class had introduced themselves. It looked like I wouldn't know anyone's names. I guessed I would learn them later.

Dr. Borron announced that class was dismissed and we all began to leave the room. I grabbed my bookbag and began walking towards the door.

"You speak Italian." I commented to Edward.

He looked at the ground. "My father always thought it was important to know." He fidgeted with his collar. "I was never sure why, but I'm almost fluent."

"Say something?" I asked.

"Sei bella," he said avoiding my eyes.

I had heard Italian spoken before many times. Edward's Italian was smooth and rich. His voice caressed the words. I decided that hearing Edward speak Italian was my favorite sound in the world.

"That's pretty," I said.

I didn't tell him that I knew exactly what he had said. I knew he had said I was beautiful and I was flattered. No, I would keep that knowledge under lock and key.

"What class do you have next?" Jasper's voice had come up beside me bursting our bubble.

I looked at my schedule. "African American Lit," I replied.

He frowned. "You'll be in that one on your own kitten. Jacob has to take a math class and I've got PE."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You know I'll be fine, right?"

He grimaced. "I know. I just hate to….." He couldn't finish the sentence with Edward here.

I smiled at Jasper to let him know I would be all right and walked off.

"Now you've got to get to class," I told Edward motioning for him to leave.

He nodded. "Be safe," he said and walked off towards his class. Silly boy I was never safe.

It was weird being on my own. Since I had come to college it had felt like I had been with people constantly. I passed the girl called Jessica in the hallway and she shot me a death glare. I glared back. It would take more than that to melt me princess. I finally found my African American Lit class and took my seat. The rest of the class wasn't there yet so I pulled out a book to read. It was Pride and Prejudice which wasn't as good as Wuthering Heights, but it was still a good book.

I looked up when I heard someone sit beside me. I smiled as I realized it was Angela.

"Hi," I said.

She smiled as she arranged her books. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good," she replied.

Then I saw the stealthy body of Jacob Black glide through the door. I glared. He sat in the seat beside me.

"I thought you were busy," I spat at Jacob.

"I rearranged my schedule," he explained.

I sunk down into my seat. I had been looking forward to not having any body guards in this class.

Our teacher walked in and my pulse ramped up.

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked.

Jacob's voice was grim. "Yes, little wolf it is."

P.S. Thanks to google translate for helping me with the Italian!


End file.
